I've Got You, Darling
by wickedsingularity
Summary: [Xmas drabbles 2016, #2] Slipping on ice.


_wickedsingularity's Christmas drabbles 2016_

 _Prompt: Slipping on ice._

* * *

"Yeah, I can skate!" I scoffed, rolling my eyes and trying not to be too obvious in avoiding Wanda's eyes.

"Good," the witch replied. "Because we are going skating today."

"I don't have skates though."

"I asked to borrow Natasha's." From seemingly out of nowhere, Wanda procured a pair of black figure skates and held them out for me.

"Oh, good. This will be fun." I braced myself and looked up at her with a smile as I accepted the skates. The idea of skating with Wanda _was_ fun, but I _could not_ skate to save my life. I tried it with my friends once when I was 10, and I was like Bambi on ice. My legs bent outwards at an awkward angle, I didn't know how to speed up, and if I did get some traction, I had no idea how to slow down except to fall down on my ass or stumble headfirst into a pile of snow. My ass could still feel the sting of falling onto hard cold ice more times than I could count.

But I wanted to impress Wanda, and how freaking hard could it actually be? I was a grown woman. I was an Avenger, for Pete's sake! I was gonna pull this off, no doubt!

Instead of walking to the garage to grab a car, Wanda let me right outside and towards the forest behind the compound. "I saw this lake a few weeks ago," she explained as she took my hand. "It was starting to freeze over, and I checked yesterday, completely solid."

The evening was cold, our breaths fogging in front of us, and the path through the trees lit only by the wisp of a red cloud Wanda conjured.

"What's this, our fifth date?" I asked when the lake and the moon appeared in front of us.

We stopped to admire the shiny surface of the lake. "It is," she replied, with the sharp edge to her s' that I loved so much.

"Did you do all this?" I gestured towards the frozen water. While the forest all around was covered in snow that glittered brightly in the moonlight and red from Wanda's magic, the lake itself was free of snow, it was all neatly packed around the edges, and the surface was smooth and shiny.

"I did." Wanda ducked her head a bit, a faint blush creeping up her face.

"Hey." I turned towards her and put my hand under her chin, forcing her to look at me. "Why are you embarrassed?"

"My powers..." she mumbled and the wisp of smoke above us disappeared. I knew she didn't like using her telekinesis for personal gain, because of what she had done before she joined the Avengers.

"You created something beautiful, that all of us can enjoy. Don't feel bad about it." I cupped her cheeks and leaned in to kiss her, her lips cold. All my insecurities about setting foot onto that ice, melted away just as quickly as her lips warmed up. Wanda mewled as I slid my hands into her auburn hair, her hat sliding off, not making any sound as it fell into the snow. Her arms slipped around my waist and pulled me against her.

I pulled away slightly, leaning my forehead against hers, catching my breath.

" _Moja ljubay_ ," she whispered and I felt a chill run down my spine that had nothing to do with the winter around us.

"Let's get our skates on before I call this whole thing off and haul you back to your room, my Scarlet Witch."

Giggling, Wanda pulled away from me and I missed the warmth she brought. Her cloud of red smoke appeared again, making her hair shine, and I pouted when put her hat back on.

We found a log to sit on while we changed into our skates and laced them up. I somehow made my way onto the ice on wobbly feet, stepping ungracefully onto the frozen water. There was a slight creaking sound and I jumped back onto the snow-covered forest ground.

"What is wrong?" Wanda asked, standing up and coming over.

"It creaked."

"I tested it yesterday, it is safe. And if not, I've got you, darling."

She took my hand and gently led me forward. She seemed confident and didn't stomp onto the ice like I did. The moment my feet touched the ice, it was evident that I was not a good skater. Wanda pulled me after her by the hand, and I gained more and more speed, feeling my heartbeat accelerate too. Then she let go of my hand and took off, gliding and zigzagging smoothly across the surface.

At the other end of the lake, she stopped and looked back at me. "Come on!" she called.

I made a few tentative moves and almost lost my balance, my heart in my throat. I could fight aliens and abominations, but I couldn't glide across ice?

"I thought you said you knew how to skate!"

"Uh, I may have lied!" I called back.

She made a few pirouettes and began skating back towards me. "I know!"

"You know?!"

She pointed at her head. "Your mind was shouting it."

I grumbled and tried to speed up so I could meet her halfway. "Why didn't you say anything?"

But before she could reply, my left leg slid away underneath me and I felt myself move in slow motion. The right leg followed the left right into the air, my arms flailed, Wanda and the world tilted and I saw the starry sky above and braced myself for the pain. But I was quickly enveloped in red smoke and the world righted itself. I heard Wanda skid to a halt next to me, pulling me to her as the red smoke dissolved. "Told I got you."

* * *

 _moja ljubav (Serbian) – my love_


End file.
